


On His Knees

by shalashaska



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Abuse of an actual doctor, Abuse of the word "doctor", Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Body Worship, Bruises, Bukkake, Canon Disabled Character, Cutting, Excessive amounts of Huey Emmerich, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Huey Emmerich the Sexual Meal on Wheels™, Knifeplay, Like really rough sex like creme de la screme, M/M, Masochism, Mental Instability, Multi, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slave Huey, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Abuse, sin of unbelievable proportions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalashaska/pseuds/shalashaska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of slave Huey garbage.<br/>This is truly my magnum opus, the greatest thing I have ever released onto the world.</p><p>Fear me.</p><p>EDIT - <br/>Every chapter is now illustrated bc I love u.................<br/>I decided to scrap the last two chapters... There won't be 6 of them anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hellmaster

It was too bright out.

Sure, his sunglasses shaded his eyes from the piercing light, but this didn’t stop him from craving the comfort of his office. He let out a groaning sigh. It didn’t help that HE was still around.

Of course, he wasn’t here to work anymore, at least not in the way he used to. At first killing him had seemed like the best option, but after a little more thought it had finally come to him. This way, they could make Huey suffer without having to injure him, since Snake was so insistent that violence wasn’t the way to sort this out. He couldn’t help but feel that Snake was doing this for some other reason, though. This wasn’t just punishment.

The only problem he had was the way that fucker moped around acting like he was some kind of victim. He acted like he didn’t deserve any of this. He complained about how tired he was and how demanding some could be. It was kind of pathetic.

He gave in and turned back, retreating from the harsh light into the shadows. He would have to cut this short. He had hoped to finish a full survey of Mother Base, but he wasn’t feeling it today. There was an itch under the edge of his leg prosthetic and the sun was just pissing him off.

\- - - - -

“W-What?”

He wasn’t sure how to react at first. It wasn’t unusual now to receive messages demanding an appointment, but he never expected to get one from someone who had not long ago wanted him dead.

Everything had been very different for the past few weeks. He felt useless now. What use was he if he wasn’t using his skills to do something productive? Instead he was practically giving himself to anyone who wanted him. He didn’t deserve this. He was better than this.

It was strange using a wheelchair again, but apparently he couldn’t be trusted to walk freely. Getting anywhere took much longer now, and he was weak. This was how he would have to live for now, though. There was no way out for him.

It was just one after the other now.

\- - - - -

Kaz yelled a half-invitation, half-insult in response to the timid knock at his door. Huey swallowed hard before opening the door with some reluctance.

He could feel cold eyes watching him through those dark lenses as he wheeled himself into the room, letting the door close behind him with a metallic creak that echoed through the silence between them.

The offices in this part of mother base were very different. As he spent a lot of time in his own lab he didn’t often get to see them. They didn’t match the rest of the fort’s industrial, cold feel. The floors and desks were still built out of steel, but the office was much quieter and more brightly lit. There were papers stacked on Miller’s desk and Huey wondered for a moment if he was struggling to write without his right arm. He quickly broke the silence.

“U-uh… so, um… you called for me?” He knew that Miller was to be feared – he had an advantage in terms of status, and he wasn’t exactly the kindest man on Mother Base. Hell, the man had wanted him dead.

“That’s right, Emmerich.”

“I wasn’t expecting it…”

“I don’t care.”

The engineer did his best to not look at Miller, feeling vulnerable to his gaze. When he finally mustered the courage to look up, he came face to face with the man who towered over him, leaning awkwardly to one side as his crutch carried a lot of his weight. He hadn’t noticed Miller move closer to him at all.

“Uh, well… I thought you hated me and all that…”

“Oh, trust me, I hate your ass still. Hell, you could say I hate you more. You’re lucky the Boss stopped me before I had you killed.”

Charming.

He couldn’t make heads or tails of it, but there wasn’t really time to try.

Miller’s single hand came forward and curled into a fist around the collar of his shirt. Leaning onto his crutch with his elbow, he tugged Emmerich forward with unexpected strength.

Without his legs to keep him steady, it was easy to pull him to the floor. He whimpered as his back collided with the floor, and quickly looked around to figure out what his situation was, only to find the other looming over him. His dark sunglasses shrouded his intentions, but it was quite easy to make a guess.

It was clearly difficult with only one arm, but Kaz was determined to make this worth his time. Turning Emmerich over onto his stomach, he made sure to make it hurt, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and tugging roughly at his arms.

Huey mumbled in protest as he felt Miller’s warmth and weight against his back. A single hand gripped him by the hip and lifted it upwards, and he felt something brush against him, flushing with humiliation.

“You like it? Well you’re getting it either way.” A whisper laced with venom tingled at the back of his ear.

“P-please…”

“What is it? Are you asking for it?”

“No! I… of course not!”

“Cold.”

How could he joke about something like this? Forcing down the lump that was forming in his throat, he flinched at the other man’s touch as fingers curled into his hair.

As his forehead made contact with the floor, he almost felt nothing until the pain flooded in and shook through his brain like an earthquake. He allowed himself to be turned over again, too disorientated to react in any significant way. This time he felt the weight above him shift and lift itself, and forced his eyes open to see Miller hunched above him.

“Unfortunately this is going to take a little longer than you’d like. I’d like to have some extra fun with you first.”

He cringed at these words, fearing what would come next. When he felt cold metal whip into his side and force the air out of his lungs the only sound he could manage was a pained wheeze.

\- - - - -

The satisfaction was greater than anything he had felt in a few years. With every blow he felt Emmerich’s body collide and twitch against his crutch, and watched him squirm and cry out as the pain kicked in.

He was getting bored of it, though. Without his crutch to lean on his leg was getting tired, and starting to ache at the area where it met the contraption replacing his foot. He didn’t want to overdo it either. He didn’t want Huey unconscious or seriously injured, after all.

“How’s that feel, Emmerich?”

“F…fuck…”

“Not gonna answer? Fine by me.”

Feeling the familiar weight of Miller against his back, he protested again with a groan, but it wasn’t as if he had the strength to fight.

It pressed into his thigh with more certainty this time and he buried his face into the inside of his elbow.

Tugging at the trousers of the quivering man, Miller coaxed his hips upwards from the floor to get better access, propping him up on his knees. Lacking any significant strength in his legs, it was impossible for Huey to resist this, and he had no choice but to allow the commander to position him.

Unbuttoning the front and sliding the waist band over his hips and bringing it down to his knees, Kaz probed at a bruise that was beginning to form on the back of his pale thigh. He ran his fingers over the smudge of pink that was beginning to redden and Emmerich sucked air through his teeth.

Pleased with the marks he had made, he slipped his fingers under the elastic of Huey’s briefs, pulling them down to meet his trousers. He couldn’t help but sit back for a moment to drink in the sight before him. Another bruise emblazoned his buttock, burning bright against the milky tone of his skin.

If there was any reason to keep this little bitch around it was that ass of his. It stuck out against his modest, slender frame. It wasn’t large at all, but the shape and feel of it was enough to make it a distraction on long days of supervised work.

He couldn’t deny that he had found himself staring before, and perhaps he would have been caught doing so if it weren’t for his sunglasses.

Stroking him from his thigh to his ass cheek, he cupped and squeezed the soft flesh. Surprised by this sudden gentle touch, Huey flinched and let out a whimper, his head still buried into his arms.

A single hard slap was enough to make him cry out from the sudden, sharp pain. The worst part was that he didn’t hate it. There was something about the heat and sensation that crawled over his skin after the pain faded that made it hard to hate it. A part of him hoped for one more, but this didn’t happen.

In fact, nothing happened for a few moments and he started to wonder why. Shifting his arms apart slightly, he lifted his head, hoping to survey his surroundings for any visible clues.

A hand interrupted him again, but this time poking at his entrance. There was something wet and slippery all over Miller’s fingers, which he smeared and massaged into the sensitive skin.

When one finger slipped inside of him, it didn’t cause him any discomfort – he had done this enough to be used to it. As Kaz began to move again, adding a second finger, and then a third. He was pumping into him with his digits, stretching out the tight, stiff muscles and exploring the texture of the inside.

The lubricant was starting to spread more evenly, coating the opening and the inside. This was different to the usual somehow. He was more aggressive and more possessive than Huey was used to. He wasn’t just doing this to relieve frustration; he was enjoying this.

“Wow, you’re more of a slut than I thought.”

“H..Huh?”

“You’re squirming.”

Shit. He hadn’t even noticed how visibly turned on he was.

“Well, luckily for you it seems that you’re ready.”

“Uh… Miller, I-“

When he felt the head starting to press its way into him his voice caught in his throat and he bit his lower lip hard. Adjusting his position slightly, Miller pushed the rest of his length into him.

He let out a moan into his sleeve, which was already damp with his own saliva.

“Does it hurt? I supposed you’ve adjusted to it these last few weeks.”

“I, uh… yeh…”

“Too bad… Your cries of pain are pretty amusing.”

Planting his hand beside Emmerich’s head, he pulled out and pushed back in, forcing another, more drawn out moan from him.

“Mmmh… You like this? Don’t you normally hate it?”

“Well, that’s… um-“

He was interrupted by another hard thrust from Miller, and he hissed at the intense waves of feeling flowing through him. He quivered from the hips upward, trying to push himself back into it but struggling without his legs.

“Fuck…”

“I want you to beg.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Beg for it.”

“B-but…”

Teeth sank into his shoulder and despite the tears emerging from the corners of his eyes it only pushed him further.

“Shit… please… L-let me have it, please…”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

He finally let himself breathe as Miller started to rock in and out of him, feeling hot breath at the back of his neck and hot friction reverberating through his entire pelvis. If his spine wasn’t the way it was, his legs might have buckled under him.

He liked it. It was hard to admit, since it had never felt good like this. There was something about the way the Commander held him down, the way he spoke and the way his hips slapped hard into his ass cheeks with every thrust…

He was pushing harder and harder, as he started to feel his climax approaching. Huey struggled to maintain his composure, or even steady breathing. The pressure building up in his prostate was fogging his mind and he felt he could forget who he even was.

“I’m gonna cum inside you, alright, slut?”

“Mmmh, y-yes…”

His movements started to become more erratic and jerking as he spilled over, pouring into his insides. Emmerich shuddered as his own orgasm shook through him and spilled onto the floor. He let out a long mewl of ecstasy, and then sighed as Miller pulled out of him, leaving him wet and panting.

Emmerich feared for what he had become. He allowed Miller to dress him, and lift him back into his wheelchair in silence. He had given up the last shred of resistance left in him – he had given in.

“Come back for more, won’t you? I’d love to play with you again some time.” Miller gave a smug smile as Huey wheeled himself towards the door. To say anything at all now would be uncomfortable.


	2. Revolver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gets pretty crazy...
> 
> There's some blood and mind breaking in this one, but this is Ocelot we're talking about.

He blinked hard. For a moment he had felt a flash of white behind his eyes and feared he might fall unconscious. His vision took a moment to straighten itself out.

He started to regain feeling, acknowledging the sweaty warmth of the steel table beneath his chest and stomach, sticking to his skin. He noticed the snug leather that bound his wrists to the edge of the table, keeping him in place.

Then he felt a sting as something razor sharp grazed his skin again. He gasped. He felt tears roll down his cheeks like fingers. He felt his erection ache beneath him, neglected.

“Hey. Are you still there?” Ocelot’s warm breath tickled his back.

“H…huh? Yes, I’m good.”

“For a moment there I thought you might pass out. Was it too much for you?” His words were punctuated by the sound of metal on metal as he set his surgical knife onto its tray.

“Uh… it was a bit much but… not bad.” He had learned to be more vocal and honest, as Ocelot had trained him to.

Unable to turn his head, Huey swallowed hard and clenched his eyes shut in anticipation of what would come next.

“Oh… what a mess.”

Warm breath tickled his skin, and then cool air settled back in. The cuts in his back felt hot and were starting to ache as the adrenaline in his system momentarily started to run thin.

He whimpered slightly as Ocelot dragged his tongue over each cut slowly, lapping up the metallic blood that oozed from each one and moaning at the familiar taste of it. He continued until every last smear was gone. Huey focused on the sensations – the hot feeling of the other’s tongue caressing his body and the prickling cold that followed as saliva cooled on his skin.

“Much better. It’s good to clean up so that you don’t get an infection.”

He heard footsteps now; boots, and the echo that filled up the room after each step. Then came the rustling of hands and equipment. His pulse shook through his body hard as he anxiously awaited Shalashaska’s return.

“Do you like it?”

He turned his head as much as he could manage to see Ocelot’s outstretched arm, and his gloved fingers wrapped around the handle of a long, leather-tipped riding crop. It stood rigid and proud from the embrace of his hand.

“Woah…”

Ocelot gave a low chuckle, taking amusement in the slight hint of fear in Huey’s voice.

“Good.”

Sinking his teeth into his lip he waited in silence until he heard leather cutting through the air and a hard slapping sound as it made contact with his skin. Then the pain kicked in, tearing through his flesh like sharp teeth and causing a weak cry to escape him between shallow breaths.

“Wow. You really like that, huh?”

Nodding hyperactively, Huey wiggled a little. He needed more.

Another strike came, and all of his muscles tensed and relaxed again as he moaned through gritted teeth. Another three came and went, and the familiar burning sensation was starting to kick in. He knew that this would leave bruises.

Ocelot took a moment to examine the reddening marks that embellished the soft flesh of his pale ass cheeks. He was shivering slightly with aftershock, processing the intense pain and pleasure he had just experienced. A hand massaged his tender skin, causing him to moan without shame. Suddenly becoming aware of his painfully hard cock straining against his clothes, Ocelot moved quickly.

He ran his fingers down Huey’s bound arms, until he reached the wrists. Slowly unbuckling his bonds, he let the soft leather fall onto the table, and lifted Emmerich’s semi-limp weight. Setting him down on the cold floor, he carefully let his back fall into place against a wall, internally praising himself for keeping the interrogation room floor clean, as Huey hissed at the chill spreading over his skin, decorated with shallow cuts.

He stared. The tears lining the man’s face, his chest rising and falling rapidly, the deep blush accenting his pale form, the painful, dripping erection standing to attention between his legs; God, he was hot.

“Look at you. You’re desperate.” He teased, knowing that the humiliation only turned them both on even more.

“Mm… Well, you… you teased me so much…”

He looked up, pleading, at Ocelot. As usual, it was hard to read the other’s expression.

“You want me to touch you, don’t you slut?”

He was so close, almost standing between his legs, but not quite. He stepped forward painfully slowly.

“P-please… Please do.”

“Where do you want me to touch you, Emmerich?”

He hesitated before he answered. “Please can you… touch my dick or… or my ass or…”

He continued to stumble over his words until he noticed Ocelot lift his foot from the floor, bringing it towards him. His boot pressed gently against the underside of his dick, rubbing slightly along its shaft and causing Huey to moan at the strange feeling of it.

“You want me to touch you here?”

Glancing up at Ocelot’s face, which stretched into a smug grin, he let his eyes fall again to the source of friction between his legs. With every nudge of the other’s boot, and with every shift in pressure he felt the strangest kind of pleasure.

It wasn’t the kind that danced through your nerves and tickled you. It was more aggressive. It felt like it was hitting him it harsh waves as he was finally touched for the first time that evening. It was an attack of ecstasy that made him feel almost afraid as it tore into his body. His hips began to shift upward, almost on their own.

“Wow… Look how much of a mess you are, just from being stepped on. Amazing.”

Shalashaska watched him closely, fascinated by his erratic twitches and choking gasps, wondering if he was even aware of his own reactions or if the desperation had simply clouded his mind.

He had to really focus to maintain his own composure, though. After all, he wanted to tease Emmerich more, and see him squirm some more; it was worth it to resist the urge to just fuck him.

“You’ve turned into quite the masochist… If only you could see your face right now.”

He pressed against it harder, grinding with more intensity and Huey felt that he might fall apart. It was a miracle his mind has even lasted this long.

“You really do look ridiculous. It’s almost as if you have no shame.”

Ocelot’s words echoed in his head and filled up the space between his pounding heart and the pleasure slamming into him every second. It was as if hearing these words made it harder to hold on, and pushed him closer to the edge.

Then his vision whited out for a moment as he threw his head back with the force of his orgasm – it was almost painful. He barely felt his own load spill onto his stomach as he cried out and shuddered through it, struggling to catch each breath. It didn’t even make sense.

“What a good boy you are… You really put on a great show for me… But it seems you’re not quite done.”

Huey panted hard, his pulse echoing in his ears. “Uh… Hu… Huh?”

He looked over himself quickly to find that he was still erect. For some reason he still had some energy left in him.

“Well that’s just fine for me. I’ll get to see it all again.”

Wrapping his hands around Huey’s arms, he flipped him back onto his stomach, almost too quickly. He dropped to his knees, straddling his thighs. Kneading the man’s ass cheeks, he pried them apart to reveal his asshole, which twitched around the black rubber that kept it stretched out.

Huey had almost forgotten about it – in all the excitement he had barely noticed everything besides the adrenaline and the sensations that Ocelot was subjecting him to. Suddenly he was very aware of it, though, along with the hot and slippery feeling that it left behind as Ocelot slid it slowly out of him. He sighed a little, suddenly feeling an emptiness inside him.

This was quickly filled in as Ocelot opened the front of his trousers, tugging his own erection free from the confines of his underwear.

“I’ve wanted to use you like this for a while.” Ocelot breathed into Huey’s ear, before pressing slowly into him.

Huey was still in the afterglow of his first orgasm, and every nerve in his body felt unbelievably alive as every feeling hit him with unbelievable intensity. The heat spread through his insides as he easily stretched to accommodate the intrusion.

After about two inches were buried inside he gripped onto his hips and pushed the rest of his length into him quickly, causing his breath to catch in his throat.

One hand fumbled to wrap itself into Emmerich’s hair, curling into a loose fist among the locks of tumbling brown. He let himself go now, his hips slapping against his pale, bruised ass cheeks as he mercilessly pounded into him, knowing that neither of them would last long.

Very soon, he found himself clinging to Huey, clutching his slender frame with both arms and struggling to remain quiet himself, groaning and panting into the sweaty shoulder beneath him. He took some of the pale flesh into his mouth, biting down hard as he finally finished, coating the other’s insides with his release as Emmerich shuddered with a second wave of ecstasy, feeling his own cum wetting his stomach again as he let his head drop onto the floor.

“Nnhh… I’m impressed, Emmerich. You really entertained me this time. You’re becoming so good, so obedient.”

His words repeated themselves in Huey’s head as he finally slipped out of consciousness.


	3. V

The sun seemed to sparkle on the surface of the platform. In the shade of the nearby wall, Huey sat and watched. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was scared of getting sunburned in this heat.

He stared. He was curious about that man – the man who had technically saved his life. He had a rough and wild air about him. He had this smell, like a wild animal. Needless to say, Emmerich was intrigued. Of course, he was also horny.

Ocelot had left base a few days back on some kind of errand that he was being vague about – he had said something about meeting someone important, but Huey didn’t know anything. Miller’s wasn’t around this week – he and a lot of the soldiers on base were away on some kind of training trip.

Naturally his eyes wandered to the next eligible partner, who had returned by helicopter and was stretching his limbs. A few soldiers who were passing by stopped, turned and saluted, before waving respectfully to him. He nodded in their direction and they moved on.

All his wounds had healed – the bruises, the shallow cuts decorating his back, the swelling – and he was starting to crave it again. He craved humiliation, craved attention, and craved sex. The faint scars and fading yellow marks on his pale skin only reminded him of how badly he wanted it. Even the memories of falling unconscious and waking in bright rooms, on white sheets.

He hadn’t even looked in Emmerich’s direction, and he was starting to think he hadn’t noticed him at all. He walked past the shaded spot where Huey sat, and he decided to follow him. He wasn’t really sure what he was doing, but just found himself moving on instinct.

After a moment, he stopped walking. Huey stopped as well, quickly letting go of the control stick on the arm of his wheelchair and letting it snap back into neutral position and feeling the wheels abruptly halt.

“Can I help you with something, Huey?”

He hesitated for a moment. “Well, I was just wondering how you’re doing… I mean, you just came back from a mission and with a lot of our staff absent it’s a little empty around here.”

Venom turned to face him, spinning on the heels of his thick boots.

“I’ll admit, I’ve been under some stress. It happens sometimes.”

“It’s healthy to let off some steam, right?”

He raised an eyebrow, scanning Huey’s face for a moment, watching him squirm a little bit under his gaze.

“Is that an invitation? You're hinting at it, aren't you”

Huey wasn’t sure how to structure his words, but he tried. “Well, um… I mean, it’s my job to let others on base have their way with me and… I’m just trying to help… I guess.”

Taking a few steps towards the pale man, he scratched at the thick hair on his chin for a moment.

“Well, I’m curious.”

“Uh…really?”

“So why not, right?”

\- - - - -

He fumbled with his shirt buttons. At least he was finished with his trousers. They had been especially awkward to take off. He glanced towards the other to find that he was still watching, staring with that single blue eye.

His eyes wandered a little, and he couldn’t help but notice its size – it looked bigger than anything he had taken so far. Of course, he knew it wouldn’t hurt or anything, but he was anxious to know how it would feel inside of him.

He looked away quickly, focusing on the task at hand. He needed to undress quickly if he wanted to find out.

Shrugging the garment off, he noticed that the other man had already moved close to him. He felt fingers of steel wrap around his wrist gently, and watched as he brought his hand towards his face, planting a kiss on his hand, tickling his palm with his beard.

He continued, trailing kisses along his forearm, lifting his elbow to kiss the underside of his bicep and reaching his armpit. Huey jolted slightly as rough hair tickled his sensitive underarm.

His heart pounded with anticipation, waiting for the abuse and rough treatment he was used to. However, he had a feeling this wasn’t going to go as anticipated.

A hot mouth closed over his nipple and he squirmed as Snake’s tongue teased the soft nub of nerves excruciatingly slowly.

Huey moaned. He wasn’t used to this, and without any pain to cloud his mind he felt every touch more than expected. Every sensation was fleeting and slight, but felt more intense with every passing moment.

Lips left his chest and travelled downward, over his ribcage and his stomach. He held his breath as Venom cupped his thighs, spreading them apart and exposing him entirely.

“This isn’t uncomfortable, is it?” He mumbled as he lifted one leg higher, leaning in to kiss the inside of his knee. Huey shook his head and watched him trail kisses again, this time moving up his thigh and stopping again as he came close to his erection. His breath tingled against Emmerich’s swollen arousal.

Metal fingers stroked his leg and the other, softer hand wrapped around his dick, holding it against his stomach and rubbing slowly. He blushed furiously, and rolled his hips so the best of his ability, which wasn’t much without his bionics.

His tongue teased again, this time probing at his asshole and dragging another moan from his throat.

“Snake… Please…”

His tongue invaded further, dipping into his entrance for a moment. He buried his head between Huey’s thighs.

“Snake fuck me… Snake…”

Snake shut him up, catching his mouth in his own. He reached blindly for the tube he had tossed onto the bed before, popping the cap open and pouring some into his hand, spreading it generously over his own impressive length. He broke from the kiss, pressing the head gently against his hole.

Huey was visibly flustered, surprised by the kiss and desperate to feel that inside him.

“Snake… Snake… Fuck…” He mumbled inbetween frantic heartbeats.

Venom planted another kiss on Huey’s lips, letting the head press into him slowly. Placing his thumbs on either side of his twitching anus, he tugged slightly, hoping to encourage the muscles to stretch. Gradually he eased his length inside, paying close attention to Emmerich’s reactions, but he didn’t show any signs of being in pain.

Huey instead whimpered and continued to spout profanities as he took it to the hilt. The girth made a huge difference, and maybe without any pain to distract him there was more pleasure to feel. Whatever the reason was, he already felt overwhelmed. He shut his eyes tight and concentrated on relaxing. He was worried that if he didn’t he would not last very long.

Large hands brought his wrists upward to pin them down beside his shoulders. He braced himself as Snake started to move, grinding against his insides deeper than he was used to. The heat and the friction were spreading through him in waves.

Huey squirmed, wishing he had the ability to buck his hips enough to increase the friction himself. He listened to his pulse pounding in his ears and mewled in desperate ecstasy.

He hadn’t felt this is a long time – skin on skin, sweat and hot breath, gentle but assertive hands – gentle and… loving sex? He wasn’t really sure. The pressure was starting to build and he realised how close he was starting to get. He felt like the entire bottom half of his body was ready to explode, but he wasn’t quite reaching the edge.

“Mmhh… Snake… Snake please… Let me cum… Go h-harder… Please…”

Venom breathed into the other’s ear, letting his facial hair tickle his sensitive earlobe.

“It’s up to me whether you get to cum or not.”

He stopped mid-thrust, grinding to a halt and watching Huey struggle as he almost lost control, but couldn’t quite make it. His breath took a moment to resteady as he felt it slip away before he could even try to catch it. His dick twitched, neglected.

Huey lifted his eyelids again, directing a pleading look at Venom, who stared at him for a moment before speaking again.

“I’m having my way with you, remember?”

His grip tightened slightly on Emmerich’s wrists as he started to move again. Having barely returned from the edge, Huey felt as if his entire body was more sensitive and immediately had to bite back a moan. Hair and lips teased his neck, his collarbone and then the soft skin in the centre of his chest. A warm, deep voice whispered to him between kisses.

“You want to cum, don’t you?”

“Y-yes… yes…”

“Well, if you’re a good boy then I’ll let you cum.”

Good boy. The words seemed to echo in his mind. Ocelot had praised his obedience often, but this was even better. He could get addicted to these words and he knew it.

“Tell me when you’re close, okay?”

“Uh… Yes.”

Tugging both of his wrists upward, Venom brought them above his head, holding them down with his metallic hand as the other was now free to explore his body even more. He let his fingers travel down his torso, coming to a stop at his hip to lift him slightly, the change in angle drawing a whimper from Huey’s lips.

“Nhh… Snake I’m starting to… Get… get close…”

Snake stopped, breathing into Huey’s ear again. He licked and bit at the flesh of Huey’s neck, not too aggressively but enough to replicate a predatory animal. He paid close attention to Huey’s breathing and pulse as they steadied again.

Snake did this two more times, bringing Emmerich to the edge before letting him cool off again, breathing hard as his heart re-steadied itself. Huey felt himself coming dangerously close to the edge, but gradually missing out on the relief that he was starting to become desperate for. He squirmed.

“Sn…Snake… I-I’m… Close again… Ah!”

“Good.”

There was a slightly different texture to Venom’s voice – he was starting to get close himself. He immediately let go of both of the other’s wrists, the sudden absence of his palms leaving Huey with a slightly cold sensation in his hands. He felt large, strong hands take a new place on both of his thighs, gripping them hard.

His thrusts suddenly became faster and more aggressive as he held their bodies close. Huey couldn’t help but throw his head back against the bedding, approaching the edge faster and faster until teeth sank into his collarbone and he couldn’t take it anymore.

Venom shifted his weight slightly, easing himself out of Huey and taking both of their cocks in his hand, squeezing and grinding as his other snaked its way under his back.

He shook through his orgasm, unable to control his spasms as he let go. He opened his mouth to moan but nothing would come out but a strangled gasp and ragged breaths. Venom’s grip tightened on his body, muscles tensing against his fragile form and squeezing him with almost bruising force as he came shortly after, panting into Huey’s neck as they spilled into eachother.

For a moment, they clung to each other, riding out the last of their climax and letting their minds fall blank for a few blissful seconds.

Snake eventually regained his composure and sat back to admire his skinny frame for a moment, his stomach glazed.

“Hah… messy, but pretty.”

Before Huey could speak, he leaned in to lick him clean, swallowing it all eagerly like some kind of hungry dog. Emmerich watched his tongue dance over his skin, and flushed deeply when he looked up to lock eyes with him. He let his head fall back onto the plush bedding beneath him and closed his eyes, letting his breathing re-steady itself and allowing his exhaustion to catch up with him.

"Snake... remember the first time... you saved me... Costa Rica..."

He was already unconscious before the other could respond.


	4. Unit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oopsssss I did it againnnnn

The sound of blades on air could be heard across the command platform.

A shower of legs clad in black and streaked with filth tumbled onto the helipad, followed by a muttering chorus of masked voices.

The mission had spanned over 8 days and they had spent the entire time braving the elements, running on very little sleep and working tirelessly. Of course, they really needed a shower.

They piled into the showers, wriggling out of their dirtied fatigues and fumbling to get some water on their bruised and aching bodies.

Hearing the commotion, Huey quickly turned to give a polite nod to the group he had been conversing with in the mess hall. They waved him off cheerfully and he made his way outside into the sunlight, a breeze tossing his hair around his ears.

A soldier happened to be strolling past – Shark.

“Hey, Shark… was that Ocelot’s unit?” He stuck a hand out to catch her attention.

“Ah, yes. The mission was a success.” Shark ran her fingers playfully through Huey’s hair, before resting her palm on his cheek. “They’re keeping some parts secret, though.”

“Oh… but why?”

“Trust me, if I knew… Well, let’s just say Ocelot doesn’t want anyone knowing who they left to meet. He didn’t even tell Miller they were going.” Huey raised his eyebrows and she sighed, petting him like a puppy. “I know, right? Truly weird.”

Hearing the jangle of spurs on leather, she quickly withdrew her hand from Huey’s head, turning to face Ocelot with her arms firmly by her side.

“Any problems with your trip, sir?” She quickly put on a professional tone – as you would expect from a well-trained soldier.

“No. We had a bit of a… rough journey, but nobody was injured.” He seemed to have something on his mind.

Stepping closer to Emmerich, he brought a finger under his chin and lifted his head so that he faced him.

“That’s great to hear, sir. I’ll be on my way.”

She excused herself with a quick nod of her head and made a beeline for the door. Huey assumed she was a bit embarrassed, since Ocelot had probably seen her flirting.

“She really is a shark, isn’t she... sneaking in on her prey, but quick to react when interrupted.” Ocelot watched her fumble with the door handle for a moment before she slipped inside. “The unit have been through a lot.”

“I imagine they have… 8 days is pretty rough.”

“Absolutely. I hope you’ve got it in you to spend some time with them.”

Huey knitted his brow slightly. “Hmm… Wouldn’t that be, um, a bit difficult?”

“You’re worried you won’t be able to deal with all of them?”

“Well…” He paused for a moment. “I mean it might be a bit of a task…”

Ocelot petted him this time, tousling his hair and letting it fall back around his face. “You’re a smart guy, right? You can figure it out.”

“I suppose.”

“I can think of one or two ways… but I don’t want to hold you up and I trust your intelligence.”

Huey was a little unnerved, watching Ocelot disappear into a corridor.

It seemed like everyone was showering. The noise coming from the washrooms was enough to suggest this. He drove himself past, approaching the break room. He imagined they would make their way there eventually. It wouldn’t hurt to greet them and give them a warm welcome. The room was empty.

When the door swung open and they all poured in, Huey was overwhelmed by the sudden introduction of noise to the room. All 12 of them were here, as he had guessed.

One approached Huey and threw his arms around him, causing him to almost jump out of his skin. His head snapped to look at him, and he recognised the man as Panther.

“Emmerich! We’ve been wondering where you were!”

Another voice rang out from a couple of meters away.

“He’s here! We missed you a lot, you know!”

“We’ve been absolutely dying to play with you.”

That last line made him squirm slightly in his wheelchair, as he realised the situation he was now in.

“You guys… must be pretty tense right now.”

A hand slipped under his chin and lifted it slightly, as a pair of lips quickly brought them selves close to his ear.

“Oh, definitely. We’re gonna need some special treatment to help us relax.”

“Do you think you can help us with that, Doctor?”

He shut his eyes tightly as hands started to tuck under his legs and arms, lifting him from his wheelchair and setting him down carefully on the couch. It was a little worn but sturdy, and Huey didn’t find it too uncomfortable to sit on, even with his weak and sensitive legs.

Fingers started to tug at the fabric of his shirt, untucking and unbuttoning his clothing with a little more urgency than he was comfortable with.

“Of course… I-uh, I’ll help whenever you need me… but if someone comes by…”

As patches of his skin were exposed, hands started to invade his body and he wriggled in response.

“Guys… this is so…”

Tiger slipped a hand over his chest, groping and pinching as he started to give in. His underwear was tugged off of him and suddenly he realised that he was naked in front of the entire Ocelot Unit. He shrank slightly, trying hard to resist the urge to throw his arms over his body. Panther’s hands were warm and large, gripping his thighs eagerly to pry them open.

Letting his eyelids flicker open, he watched as Panther kneeled between his legs, kneading his thighs before lifting them onto his shoulders. He looked up at Huey, locking eyes with him and leaning forward to dip his tongue teasingly against his asshole. Huey whimpered in response.

He watched Huey closely, drinking in his expression and the sound of his voice. He gave him a few more experimental licks before burying his head between his thighs, probing him deeper and spreading saliva around his entrance as he moaned, breathy and overwhelmed.

“Doctor, you’re very wet here… did you already get ready to play with us?”

“U-uh… well, I have to be ready for anyone who wants to…”

“That’s so cute…”

A sudden lack of warmth dragged his eyelids open again and he watched as a few of the Ocelots were already freeing their erections from their trousers and underwear, and with an exchange of nods the hands on his body lifted him and lay him on his back.

“H-hey, hey… slow down, okay boys?”

Lifting Emmerich’s hips from the couch and kneeling over him, Panther was already nudging against his ass with his cock. He heard a voice somewhere mumble about not being able to go first, and smiled to himself.

He shoved his entire length inside a little too quickly. Huey cried out; his insides were pulsing with heat and friction. Strong hands wrapped around his hips as he started to move, bumping in and out of him hard and fast. How frustrated were they, exactly? The sound of his ass colliding with the other’s hips with each thrust made him want to hide his face.

Huey was about to lose his composure when another – Bobcat, this time – prodded his cheek with his dick, which was aching for attention.

“Doctor… help me out, maybe?”

He turned his head and obediently parted his mouth, guiding it into him with his tongue and taking it into the wet warmth inside. He heard a groan of encouragement and felt Bobcat’s hips start to move, easing in to fill his mouth completely, almost nudging against his throat.

He sucked, his cheeks tensing and relaxing and his tongue grinding slowly against one side of his length, earning more pleased sounds from the soldier, who stroked his hair and continued to rock gently against his face.

The whole time, Panther didn’t change his pace at all, continuing to bump hard into him, slapping against the bare skin of his thighs slightly. He reached forward to grab Huey’s wrists, thrusting even harder and making it hard for him to concentrate on his mouth movements.

“D-Doctor… I’m cumming, okay?” His voice was shaking as he approached orgasm with a low groan, and Huey let the cock in his mouth fall out with a wet, filthy sound as he felt Panther pull out. He hummed to himself, satisfied.

“Great… make sure you guys, uh, take as much as you want from me…”

“Ah, Doctor… you’re so kind!” Tiger chimed.

Emmerich glanced in his direction to find him close by, cock in hand. He had to admit, the sight was pretty hot. Tiger had a natural knack for that – he always looked casually charming… and confident. He couldn’t help but be a little jealous.

“Now, I’m gonna need you to take care of me too…”

He grabbed onto one ankle, lifting Huey onto his side and exposing him completely. For a moment, he let himself stare. His hole was still twitching and waiting for more. He entered him to the hilt in one swift movement, and he sighed as he was filled up again. Tiger rested a hand on his leg, keeping his pale thigh pinned to the muscled form of his chest.

From this angle, there wasn’t even a lot of friction against his prostate. Of course, the friction still pleased him, but it wasn’t enough to get him off. Tiger knew this.

“Doctor… you know, your ass is… the best…” He breathed his words out between thrusts, breath shallow as the muscles of his insides sucked him in, squeezing around him.

“T-Tiger…”

Before he could speak, a hand on his chin brought his face upward to face Bobcat, or rather Bobcat’s neglected erection. Of course… he had almost forgotten. He let his mouth drop open, taking it in until pubic hair tickled his top lip and he felt his throat strain against the intrusion. He gagged.

Bobcat bit his lip as his throat struggled around the head of his dick, pulling out to push back in, savouring it again.

“Mmhh… It’s so hot when you choke on it…”

Others were gathering close to him, watching hungrily and touching themselves. Lion, Jaguar and Hyena were already panting, animalistic in their ecstasy.

Tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes and drip onto his cheeks, but he couldn’t help but moan. Each time he pistoned in and out of his throat, a chill jolted through his body and he couldn’t breathe, just for a moment, until he pulled out again. His hand began to stroke Huey’s soft brown hair.

Maybe he was getting off on the praise more than he realised.

As Bobcat finally came he did his best to swallow everything, his throat still sticky and bitter as he caught his breath.

“Doctor, open up!”

He immediately let his mouth drop open again as Lion let his load shoot directly onto his tongue, followed by Hyena who missed slightly and made a mess on his lip and his chin. He waited for Jaguar to finish, and to his surprise Tiger came at roughly the same time. Feeling hot cum spill inside of him and paint his tongue he let out a contented sigh, and swallowed.

Feeling empty again, and starting to sweat noticeably, he watched as Tiger let his leg down to rest back on the couch. He was sticky with precum now, and knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep going a lot longer if they kept this up.

In fact, Cheetah had barely started to fuck him when he felt himself approaching his own climax.

“H-hey… I’m getting kind of, uh…”

“Close, Doctor?”

“Uh… yeh.”

He nodded, gripping Huey’s waist even harder and slamming into him with painful force. Huey mewled and gasped as he came, tightening his muscles enough that Cheetah quickly followed.

“I… I’m sorry I didn’t last that long…” He breathed.

“No, don’t be.”

From then on, he noticed that he was starting to feel pain, gradually. This was all just too much for him. Cougar fucked him while Leopard sat on his face; Caracal licked his ass clean and then fucked his throat while Lynx took him from behind. He was getting tired, and his legs were aching, but something about being used by all of them at once made it all worth it.

Serval was the last. He noticed how tired he was and let him lay on his back, taking him slowly and gently. God, he was fucking him like Snake did. Huey felt his face heat up as he thought about Snake.

He probably hadn’t been this tired in his life – and he wasn’t a stranger to pulling all-nighters several days in a row for the sake of research. He almost passed out right then and there until he heard a familiar voice.

“Good job, Huey. I knew you could do it.” Ocelot.

“Uh… thanks, I guess.” He was drifting.

“I think it’s best that everybody gets some rest now.”

“Yeh… you’re, uh, right.” It was hard to keep his eyelids open.

Ocelot let one knee onto the floor as he propped his elbow on the couch.

“Just sleep, okay? I’ll clean you up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say to you tbh.........


End file.
